


Corporal's Quarters

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>New recruits to the Survey Corps are often caught off-guard by Levi's peculiar habits- his addiction to coffee, his obsessive cleanliness... and his tendency to call you to his quarters, bind your hands with your own Maneuver Gear straps, and proceed to have his way with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6423122 
> 
> I usually write Armin as the dom, but apparently not this time... I consistently, however, think that Levi's a biter. <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(Wow, I'm actually posting something on this account in the middle of the afternoon, not at midnight...)~~

Everyone who joined the Survey Corps was fairly quick to adjust to Levi’s habits, for better or worse. Beyond his inhuman need for caffeine and unreasonable standards for cleanliness and personal hygiene, his sexual habits were well known to throw any new recruit for a loop, provided Erwin or Hanji wasn’t nearby to lend a helpful explanation.

When Armin Arlert was called to his new commander’s quarters, he was admittedly apprehensive. He didn’t think he could have done anything to get himself in trouble… no one that he knew of could possibly implicate him in the recent incident in Hanji’s lab, certainly, and he had made sure to cover his tracks.

“… Levi-Heichou?” he called hesitantly, tapping at his commander’s door. Receiving no reply, he knocked again. “Corporal Levi?”

“Arlert? Come in.”

Swallowing his nerves, Armin pushed the door open and peered inside. Levi was sitting on his flawlessly made bed, legs crossed neatly in front of him, watching the blonde with dark, piercing eyes as he entered.

“Come in and lock the door.”

Obeying without question, Armin gathered his courage and saluted. “Sir! You wanted to see me?”

Levi didn’t reply for a long time, and rose from the bed. “Yes… go stand by that wall.”

Confused but unsuspicious, Armin obeyed once again. Levi paced the floor slowly, his eyes always fixed on his blonde subordinate.

“Leave your gear on, but remove your shirt.”

Armin started slightly, uncertainty lancing through him. “Wha…?”

“Do it.” Levi’s tone and expression left no room for argument and, although uncomfortable, Armin shimmed out of his shirt. It took some doing, but after a moment he had managed to remove it while leaving the straps of his gear fastened. By the time he had accomplished the task, Levi had made his way over, standing disconcertingly close. “Now don’t move an inch.”

For a moment, Armin thought that that wouldn’t be a problem. His muscles were stiff from nervousness and suppressed adrenaline, anyway. But then Levi leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the blonde’s collar bone. “Ah-!!” Although he gasped in surprise and pain, he managed to stay still, as per his commander’s instructions.

“Good…” Levi murmured, his breath warm against the younger boy’s pale skin. Armin felt himself grow hot with embarrassment and arousal as the corporal’s hands glided over the smooth flesh of his stomach, settling after a moment on his chest. “Good. Stay just like that.”

Armin felt apprehension and humiliation crawl up his spine as Levi unbuckled the strap across his chest and pulled it back. Then he bent his head, and Armin whimpered as a moist tongue flicked across his right nipple. Levi growled softly in response to the sound, digging his nails into Armin’s soft shoulders and making the blonde wriggle with sudden pain.

“Cor… poral…!” he panted slightly, remembering what Levi had told him about staying still. “H… urts…!”

Levi didn’t respond, but instead bit down suddenly on the younger boy’s tender nipple. Armin gasped with pain, back arching entirely involuntarily. Levi’s hands shifted down to his waist, pushing him hard against the wall.

“I said… not to move.”

“S-sorry…!” the blonde gasped out, his face flushed and sweaty. But Levi was glaring up at him, and he somehow knew that an apology was insufficient.

“Hold still,” Levi said again, reaching down and seizing the belts of Armin’s maneuver gear. The blonde stiffened as he felt his hands fastened behind his back. Levi’s movements were deft, as if he had done this many times. Chest heaving with the beginnings of panic, he fixed huge blue eyes on Levi.

“What are you doing?!” he burst out, unable to suppress the alarm in his voice. Despite his corporal’s command, he began to struggle against the bonds that held his hands, although a firm hand on his chest stopped his wriggling.

“Just having a bit of fun,” was the reply, Levi’s dark eyes glinting a truly terrifying way. “Obey your commander.”

“… Y… yes… corporal…” Armin breathed, tears in his eyes as he braced himself for the worst. Levi’s hands found his hips again, rocking them back and forth slightly. The blonde felt his arousal grow involuntarily even as Levi’s nails dug into his skin, and he felt warm trickles of blood seeping into the waistband of his pants. Leaning in, Levi took Armin’s left nipple in his mouth, making the smaller boy moan as he sucked and nipped eagerly. Trying to decide if the pain or the pleasure was more overwhelming, Armin could only try to keep his breath somewhat steady, although it was a losing battle.

One of Levi’s hands came up and tweaked the other nipple, drawing a sharp yelp from a surprised and flushed Armin. The blonde shook his head, trying to keep it clear and failing. He tried to think rationally, despite the fact that his brain was a mess of primal urges and pain and hot arousal. Levi didn’t seem bothered, simply continuing his treatment of the nipple in his mouth, scraping his teeth along it and lapping at the tender, salty skin. Armin moaned aloud when he switched, the hot moisture of his mouth enveloping the blonde’s other sensitive bud. Drawing a shaky breath, he moaned his commander’s name, confusion and pleasure addling his brain.

Levi growled slightly at the sound, sinking his teeth suddenly into Armin’s chest. The blonde gasped, but the pain was giving way to electric pleasure. Levi nibbled at his skin sweetly, leaving marks all along his chest and making his nipples rosy red, lapping at the divots that his teeth left. Gasping, writhing, Armin tried to cry out and found his lungs devoid of all air, and found himself unable to breathe as he squirmed with pleasure.

Then Levi was gone, licking his lips and stroking his hand down Armin’s thoroughly marked chest once more. Looked the panting, trembling blonde up and down with a cool smirk, he brushed a strand of sweaty hair from the younger boy’s flushed face.

“Get you shirt on and get out. You have a report to give to Erwin in ten minutes, if I remember correctly.” Then he smirked, pointing down at the embarrassing erection that Armin had acquired, adding, “Although I’d advise getting rid of _that_ beforehand. Erwin would be happy to lend a hand, don’t get me wrong, but… I don’t think you’re ready for that, just yet.”

And Armin was so stunned, flustered and utterly embarrassed that he couldn’t even speak until several minutes after Levi had left. That was when he had finally came to his senses and realized, belatedly, that his hands were still bound. As he struggled to get free, the minutes ticked by, and he could only wonder how he would explain his tardiness to Erwin… even though he had a sneaking suspicion that the commander wouldn’t even blink if he just told the truth and then asked for help with getting his hands free.

Erwin would probably just sigh and mutter something to the effect of, “Not again…” 


End file.
